


Complicated

by pokerap



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokerap/pseuds/pokerap
Summary: Love is one of the many things he doesn’t like, simply because it’s far too complex for his chosen lifestyle.





	Complicated

“Love” is a complicated concept. It’s not easy and it’s not simple, so why bother with it? Python doesn’t like to deal with complicated things. Love is one of the many things he doesn’t like, simply because it’s far too complex for his chosen lifestyle.

He tried it, once. A long time ago he admitted his feelings for his best friend. They’d been stupid teenagers at the time - _incredibly_ stupid teenagers in Python’s case. They’d finally taken a break from training that day and he’d been flopped in the grass with Python sitting next to Forsyth. He still remembers the way the setting sun haloed his best friend’s green hair and the words had slipped out of his mouth before he could think to stop them.

_I love you._

He could have died of embarrassment right then and there, but Forsyth had laughed, reached out a hand to ruffle his hair (it had all been black back then) and replied, _I love you too._

Python could have punched him and some part of him wanted to. Forsyth really could be the densest person, sometimes.

He’s learned his lesson from that stupid mistake all those years ago. He won’t ever make that mistake again. So when he does get up the nerve to try kissing Forsyth, it’s with a smirk and all the confident swagger he can muster. Because he’s not afraid anymore and he’s certainly not worried about those stupid little words.

_I love you,_ Forsyth tells him one day. _I’ve always loved you._

He _does_ punch Forsyth then, but it doesn’t bother the knight any and Python has to shake his hand out afterwards.

_Yeah, well, maybe I love you too._


End file.
